disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brave Quest for Camelot (Susan Test Version)
A gift for Bubbles8218. Cast Merida/Kayley: Susan Test (Johnny Test; She'll wield a magic bow, merged with her recovered burnt bow, and unlimited magic arrows after her visit with Josee) Wreck-It Ralph/Garret: Gil Nexdor (Johnny Test; Gil can be Garret's blind and lonewolf side, and his blindness will be healed in Chapter 17) Devon and Cornwall: Augie Doggie (Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy), Boo Boo Bear (Yogi Bear), Pixie, Dixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks), Baba Looey (Quick Draw McGraw), and Ding-A-Ling Wolf (Hokey Wolf; They, along with Floral and the human girls can fall in love the same way Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun did in "Wreck-It Ralph") Witch's assistants: Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears), Dora Marquez, Kate, Naiya, Emma, and Alana (Dora and Friends; They join the quest because they want to help Susan fix the spell she put on Didi) Queen Eleanor: Didi Pickles (Rugrats; Instead of changing fate over marital tradition, it can be over Susan's dream of becoming a knight, which after Drew's death and Stu loosing his foot to Lumpjaw, Didi becomes overprotective of Susan and during the journey as a fox, she learns to loosen up, let go of Susan, and let her follow her dreams) Eleanor's bear form: Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) Ayden: Young Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Extra allies: Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Angelica Pickles, Susie Charmichael, and Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up; They join from the beginning, and Angelica as a good girl), Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, Katie, Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, (Total Drama), Samey, Sky (Total Drama Pahkitew Island), Miles, Crimson, Stephanie, Carrie, Ellody, Jen, Kitty (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race; They'll join along with Gil), Scamp and Angel (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure; They’ll join along with Josee’s assistants since they, too, are Josee’s assistants) King Fergus: Stu Pickles (Rugrats; He can also be captured along with Charlotte besides loosing his foot to Lumpjaw) Lady Julianna: Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats; As Susan's aunt, and she, along with Stu, will witness Didi turning into Vixey and before getting captured by Cortex and his army, try to sneak Didi out) Extras with Charlotte: Lou and Lulu Pickles, Boris, Minka, Chaz Finster, Betty and Howard DeVille, Randy, Lucy, Alyssa, Buster, and Edwin Carmichael, and Kira Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats/All Grown Up) Sir Lionel: Drew Pickles (Rugrats; As Susan's uncle) Ruber: Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Cortex: Dr. N Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot), and Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) Ruber's army: Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Nitros Oxide, Ripper Roo, Rilla Roo, the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot), Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, and Napoleon Bonaparte (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) Gryphon: Dr. N. Brio (Crash Bandicoot) Mordu: Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free; His true form is Percival McLeach from "The Rescuers Down Under") Witch: Josee (Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race) Merida's brothers: Tommy and Dil Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up), Lumpy, and Roo (Winnie the Pooh franchise; They join the quest as well and after arrival in Camelot at the end, they accidentally eat the magic cake and become Tod, Copper, Phanpy, and Jaq as well) Merida's brothers' bear forms: Young Tod and Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound), Phanpy (Pokemon), and Jaq (Cinderella (1950)) Bladebeak: Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; Unlike "Quest for Camelot," they'll join Team Excalibur during the Animal Boy Valley detour, and their normal forms will be human forms, and in Chapter 17, they return to that way, and then in Chapter 18, they are given a permanent magical ability by Drew's ghost to change into their mutant forms and back at will) Julianna's servants/Maudie: Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear), and Tigress (Kung Fu Panda; They'll be unaware of Didi's transformation at first until the end during the final battle) King Arthur: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Merlin: George Jetson (The Jetsons) Kind advisers: Magilla Gorilla and Ahkmunrah (Night at the Museum Trilogy) Knights: Futuristic Characters (The Jetsons) Ogre: Cyberdramon (Digimon) Angus: Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; She'll stay with the heroes unlike "Quest for Camelot") Wisps: Stays the same Musical numbers 1 United We Stand (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Knights in Chapter 1) 2 On My Uncle's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Susan in Chapter 1) 3 Touch the Sky (From "Brave") (Performed by Susan in Chapter 2) 4 Cortex (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Cortex’s Group and their army in Chapter 5) 5 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Kira, Betty, Charlotte, Lucy, and Lulu in Chapter 6) 6 A Spark Inside Us (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Scamp and Angel in Chapter 6) 7 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Gil in Chapter 6) 8 We're a Team-o (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Team Excalibur and Tiny and Dingodile in Chapter 8) 9 If I Didn't Have You (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the Animal Boys in Chapter 8) 10 I Whistle a Happy Tune (From "The King and I (1999)") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 9) 11 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) (From "Brave") (Performed by Didi and young Susan in Chapter 9) 12 Into the Open Air (From "Brave") (Performed by Susan in her mind in Chapter 10) 13 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 1 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the couples in Team Excalibur in Chapter 11) 15 In My Favorite Dream (From "Mickey and the Beanstalk") (Performed by Susan in Chapter 12) 16 Your Mother and Mine (From "Peter Pan") (Performed by Susan in Chapter 14) 17 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Gil in Chapter 14) 18 A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (Noble Maiden Fair) Reprise (From "Brave") (Performed by Didi and young Susan in Chapter 18) 19 A Spark Inside Us Reprise 2 (From "The Princess and the Goblin") (Performed by the good guys in Chapter 19) 20 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes, first end credits song) 21 If We Hold On Together (From "The Land Before Time") (Performed by Diana Ross, second end credits song) 22 The Prayer End Credits Version (Original song) (Performed by Celtic Woman, third end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Stu's Foot Loss and Drew's Death Chapter 2: Susan's Secret Dream/Didi's Legend-History Lesson Chapter 3: Excalibur Stolen and Lost/Archery Tournament (Susan Test Version) Chapter 4: Susan and Didi's Argument/Susan Visits Josee Chapter 5: Sneaking Vixey Out/Cortex's Group and their Army's Evil Conquest Begins Chapter 6: Into the Forbidden Forest/Meeting Gil's Group and Kiara Chapter 7: Josee's Message/Team Excalibur is Born Chapter 8: Detour in Animal Boy Valley/New Recruits in the Animal Boys, Tiny, and Dingodile Chapter 9: Facing Fear with Confidence/Revealing Each Other's Origins and Susan's Childhood Memory Chapter 10: Fishing Lessons Become a Fun Swim/Vixey's Temporary Beast Behavior Chapter 11: Escape from Cortex's Group and their Army/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: The Cyberdramon's Lair/Getting Excalibur Back Chapter 13: Discovering Lumpjaw's Origin/Cortex's Group and their Army Team Up with Lumpjaw Chapter 14: Susan's Song for Vixey/Gil's Group and the Magic Assistants, Scamp and Angel, Temporally Leave Chapter 15: Susan's Group, Vixey, and Tiny Captured/Excalibur in the Wrong Hands Chapter 16: Susan's Group, Vixey, and Tiny Escape Thanks to Dingodile/Saving Chris Chapter 17: Restoring Excalibur/Final Battle Part 1 (Susan Test Version) Chapter 18: Cortex's Group and Lumpjaw's Last Stand and Final Battle Part 2/Mending the Bond Torn by Pride Chapter 19: Official Knights of Camelot/Ending Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies Category:Merida/Kayley Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies Category:Fan Fiction